


Don't Get Bitten

by raggirare



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as though Seijuurou's scared or anything. Rin just has uncomfortably sharp teeth, and a sharp tongue to match.</p>
<p>(A kind of follow up to Only You Could Forget Something Like That.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Matsumoto Takeshi is an OC that also goes by the title of, 'Seijuurou's BFF outside of swimming who has to deal with more of Seijuurou's shit than anyone else ever'.

“Seijuurou.”

The red-head stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name and glanced back over his shoulder to his dormmate, blinking twice. “What’s up, Takeshi?” he asked, one hand gripping the handle of the door, the other holding the strap of his bag. 

Matsumoto didn’t lift his head where he was still lying on his stomach in his bed and instead lifted a hand towards the bedside table next to the bed on the opposite side of the room. “You forgot it again,” he mumbled into his pillow, his hand lingering where it hung for a moment before he dropped it again and pulled it back under his pillow. After two years of sharing a dorm with the red-head at Samezuka, plus the almost half year they had spent here at Kyoto University in the same dorm, he knew Mikoshiba Seijuurou and his habits like the back of his hand - this particular habit of forgetting to put his necklace back on after a morning shower was a newer one, but a habit nonetheless. 

“Oh,” was the only vocal reaction Seijuurou gave before he let go of the door and headed back to his bedside. He reached down to hook his fingers under a loosely-coiled leather cord and lifted his hand again, the button the cord was looped through pulling it out straight. He admired the button for a moment, brushing his thumb over the brass once before he lifted the cord over his head to hang around his neck. “Thanks, Takeshi. Where would I be without you?”

“Probably single.”

Seijuurou barked a laugh at the muffled reply. “Probably.”

“Go to class.”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

 

\- - -

 

**_Received:_** 2:23pm - Matsuoka Rin

Be at the central train station at 6:40

 

\- - -

 

**_Received:_** 2:27pm - Mako

Ignore Rin. Meet us after you’re done training. I’ll keep him distracted.

 

**_Received:_** 2:28pm - Mako

Good luck on your test. ♥

 

**_Sent:_ ** 5:07pm - Mako

I aced that test, but we both knew I’d do that. ♥

 

**_Sent:_** 5:10pm - Mako

Wait, why are you coming out this way?

 

**_Received:_** 5:12pm - Mako

Remember how we were going to tell everyone else after Nationals last year?

 

**_Sent:_** 5:13pm - Mako

Oh. 

 

**_Sent:_** 5:13pm - Mako

Matsuoka is pretty short tempered, huh?

 

**_Received:_** 5:15pm - Mako

He just cares a lot more than he likes to admit.

 

\- - -

 

Seijuurou was pretty sure the only reason he was still in one piece right now was because of Makoto’s presence. The sharpness in Rin’s eyes alone was enough to give away just how seriously he was taking this news - and, if Seijuurou was honest, was the reason that he had been trying to put off telling the other red-head anything at all. He knew it didn’t affect anything directly with his relationship with Makoto, but he also knew that if one of his best friends didn’t approve of the relationship then Makoto wasn’t going to be completely comfortable. His friends were important to him after all, and Seijuurou could understand that.

He was just a little worried about getting bitten. The fact that they were currently in a park not far from the central train station with very people nearby wasn’t make him feel much safer.

“If you make Makoto cry, I will kill you,” Rin’s tone was sharp and clear and his arms were folded across his chest to stop him from getting to fidgety. “If you lead him on, I will kill you. If you cheat on him, I will bite your dick off first, and _then_ I’ll kill you. If you physically hurt him, I will kill you. If you mentally hurt him, I will kill you. If you try and force him to change anything about himself that he doesn’t want to, I will kill you. If force him to do anything he doesn’t want to, I will kill you. If you do anything to Makoto that makes him do anything other than smile and laugh, I will kill you. And I’m not bullshitting on this. I mean it.”

“Don’t worry, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou let his folded arms relax and fall to hang at his sides. “If he ever ends up upset or hurt because of anything I’ve done, you’ll be the first to know and it will be from me.”

A silence followed, and Makoto looked for a moment as though he wanted to say something as well, but he bit his lip to keep himself silent and simply let the tension build instead. And build it did, until the tension sagged from Rin’s shoulders and the sharpness in his eyes softened.

“I trust you, buchou,” he said, his hands hooking into the pockets of his pants. “If there’s anyone I trust, it’s you.”

“I’m glad,” Seijuurou said with a smile before he beckoned Makoto closer and pulled him in for a short kiss, having been denied it by Rin when he’d first arrived at the park. “Now. Can we go get some grub? I’m starved.”

 

\- - -

 

“Thank you.”

Rin blinked at the sudden voice in his ear stirring him from his light sleep and he lifted his head from Makoto’s shoulder to meet his tired gaze. “For what?”

“For… what you said,” Makoto said with a shrug and glanced out the window of the moving train, staring into darkness. “And for not actually killing Seijuurou.”

“Yeah, well,” Rin sat up properly and lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck as he glanced away. “I wasn’t actually going to kill him. I just wanted to make sure he knew that I would if he does something stupid. And besides, you’re happy with him.” He turned his gaze back to his friend, hand still on the back of his neck but a slight smile on his lips. “I’m happy for you, Makoto.”

 


End file.
